Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound!
Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! is a transformation phrase from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure that is used by Atsuko Ohara, Kirara Komuro, Subaru Kinomoto, Airi Kinomoto, Hiroaki Hirano, and Cherry Tanaka-Armstrong. Sequences Atsuko to Cure Steam-Episode 1 Kirara to Cure Cucumber-Episode 2 Subaru to Cure Ocean Breeze-Episode 3 Airi to Cure Rose Petals-Episode 4 Hiroaki to Cure Citrus-Episode 5 Cherry to Cure Yoga-Episode 6 List of Sequences Atsuko Ohara to Cure Steam Atsuko holds up her Chimer saying "Pretty Cure!" She bangs it as her outfit disappears leaving her in a sparkling leotard and the background erupts in flames. "Relaxing Sound!" Fire spins around her body as a red short dress with black and red butterfly sleeves that lands just above her knees appears as flames go onto the skirt making black flame-like designs appear along with her shorts. Flames twirl around her waist as her sash and bow appeared. She does a kick motion with her leg making her red and black boot appear and does the same with the other leg. She punches her fists in the air as her fingerless gloves form on them. She nods her head side to side like she's listening to music, and as her hair hair swings it becomes neater and ties in a ponytail, and she opens her eyes to show they have turned ruby red. Kirara Komuro to Cure Cucumber Kirara holds up her Chimer saying "Pretty Cure!" She hits it as her outfit disappears leaving her in a sparkling leotard and the background becomes a swirl of green energy. "Relaxing Sound!" Green bubbles appear around her as five hits her chest and waist making her high color top and jacket appear and skirt and sash and bow appear. Another bubble pops on her chest making her chest bow appear. She pushes her arms through bigger bubbles as they pop to give her her gloves. Two medium-sized bubbles pop on her legs, giving her her stockings and shoes. A bubble pops above her head as it splashes on her hair turning it dark green, slightly longer with curls becoming darker and she opens her eyes to show they have turned peridot green. Subaru Kinomoto to Cure Ocean Breeze Subaru holds up her Chimer saying "Pretty Cure!" She throws it into the air and jabs it with her left index finger as her outfit disappears leaving her in a sparkling tank top and tight-fitting shorts and the background becomes an oceanic scene. "Relaxing Sound!" Huge strands of water spin around her as her top and shorts appear. A blue light then forms around her waist and expands vertically on both ends, disappearing to reveal a black corset over her top and black tights under her shorts. She then pirouettes several times as water appears around her waist, forming her sash. She opens her arms up, balls her hands into fists, and brings them together swiftly through big bubbles as they pop, giving her her fingerless gloves. Afterwards, she does a backflip and lands feet-first on some medium-sized bubbles, giving her her boots. She pirouettes a few more times as her hair ties itself in a braid and turns sky blue, and she opens her eyes to show they have turned navy blue. Airi Kinomoto to Cure Rose Petals Airi holds up her Chimer saying "Pretty Cure!" She gently taps it as her outfit disappears leaving her in a sparkling leotard and the background becomes a flower field. "Relaxing Sound!" She rises onto her toes as she does a pirouette gaining her top and corset, and then a glissade as she gains her pumpkin pants and ribbon. She does the hand motion for dance for her gloves and goes into a jeté gaining her shoes. She does a pirouette as her hair changes and grows longer tying in the back and does a wink as her eyes turn silver. Hiroaki Hirano to Cure Citrus Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong to Cure Yoga Category:Transformation phrases